


Tears

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: TJ bumps into Cyrus, who's crying, and wonders what's going on with the guy."I'm sorry.""I was probably deluding myself, anyway."Cyrus sighed. "Hearts are meant to be broken, Buffy.""Cyrus, you're crying.""I'll be fine.""Talk to me.""We're not dating. The person I want to date is sat next to me, on this bench in front of a fire."
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm sorry this sucks and that it's so long, also I'm aware of how repetitive the wording is so just be warned so that you know what you're getting yourself into. Trigger warning for swearing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Don't forget to comment below if you do, and remember to look after yourself and have a great day! :)

Buffy nudged Cyrus, glancing over at TJ. 

Cyrus smiled, ever so slightly. "I see." Buffy was, of course, alluding to his hopelessly unrequited crush on TJ Kippen. Seeing him here tonight in a suit had increased Cyrus' heart rate significantly; why did boys always look about a million times more attractive in suits? It baffled him to no end. The suit made TJ's eyes pop in the best way possible, and he probably didn't even realize it. 

"TJ!" Buffy shouted, causing TJ to look up at the sound, before spotting Buffy and Cyrus from across the room and waving enthusiastically, his smile illuminating his whole face and his eyes sparkling like stars in the night sky. Am ecstatic Cyrus and a smiling Buffy waved back, but Cyrus stopped instantly when he saw who had just approached TJ. 

"Kira."

The wedge that had divided them, meaning he'd spent time away from his crush. But maybe TJ had needed the space. Cyrus wouldn't blame him, if so; he was fully aware of how full on he could be. Besides, now was the time when boys started discovering girls, wasn't it? Not Cyrus, obviously, what with being gay and everything. His first crush had been and gone. Now came his second crush, potentially the most heartfelt and painful of all. When Andi and Jonah kissed, the pain was nothing compared to how it was when he saw TJ hanging out with Kira. It looked like he was good at falling for straight boys.

God, he was so pathetic; he should just get over his stupid crush already, the way he had with Jonah. It was the best way forward. 

"You know why he's hanging out with her, don't you?" 

Cyrus' eyebrows knotted together as he frowned, his confusion written all over his face. "No. Do you?" 

"It's not because he likes her." 

Buffy couldn't be more wrong. She did have a fully functional pair of eyes, didn't she? Evidently, she hadn't taken note of the way TJ looked at Kira. 

"You keep saying that, and yet." 

Buffy followed his gaze, which was currently rested on TJ with his arm wrapped around Kira. Cyrus stomach churned, and he genuinely thought for a second that he might throw up. Buffy placed an arm around him in a comforting way. 

"I'm sorry." 

Cyrus sighed and continued to stare at TJ and Kira. "I was probably deluding myself, anyway." 

They both watched as Kira and TJ walked off together, their arms around each other. Of course, he was probably being overly dramatic, as per usual; it wasn't as though the world was ending or anything major like that. His crush was with somebody else, that was all. It was perfectly fine. He was happy for them. At the end of the day, that was all he ever wanted-for TJ to be happy.

And happy he was. So, Cyrus resolved that he would leave him to it and have a fun night with his friends; he wouldn't let a boy ruin Andi's party for the world. The least he could do was try. 

..........................................................................................

Self consciously, TJ chewed on his lip, scanning the room for any kind of sign of his crush whatsoever, but Cyrus Goodman was nowhere to be seen. No doubt that, regardless of whether he was dressed up tonight, he looked achingly handsome. It had killed him when they met up a few weeks ago and Cyrus had dropped as soon as Kira had arrived. Although he had to admit, he'd redeemed himself when he'd asked Cyrus to meet him at the bleachers and Cyrus has offered to be his lawyer (which was obviously ridiculous, but he didn't want to tell Cyrus as much) to help him out. Cyrus had such a big heart, it was beyond belief sometimes, and his stubborn streak had certainly come through, if in one of the strangest ways possible. 

What had possessed TJ to steal the golf cart for the second time, to hopefully pick Cyrus up in, TJ didn't know exactly. Or what forced had caused him to flirt with Cyrus in the way he had. Naturally, Cyrus hadn't picked up on it. Yet he was, inexplicably, the oblivious one? Sure. Still, his crush had flirted back, though he probably hadn't noticed he was doing so. TJ wasn't calling Cyrus stupid, by any stretch, or trying to be condescending. All he meant was that Cyrus probably thought they were being friendly to each other because of the whole mess with Kira, misinterpreting it as the two of them dating. As if. 

Heteronormativity really sucked. 

Kira wasn't his girlfriend. Wouldn't Cyrus get the clue? He was gay. If only Cyrus understood that, but nobody ever twigged it. Frustration didn't even begin to describe how he felt about people being so clueless like that. Nobody could see that he was being emotionally manipulated by Kira, yet it was hardly like he could tell them, could he? He hadn't left his friend for his crush; it was literally vice versa. His situation was hopeless, because even if he didn't need to go out with Kira, or wasn't outed to the school, the guy he'd fallen for didn't like him back. Needless to say, Cyrus wouldn't be thinking about him tonight. He'd be busy having fun with his friends tonight, as he should. That was all he wanted-for Cyrus to be happy.

He could only hope that Cyrus would be that night. Little did he know what was to transpire later that night.

......................................................................................

Music was thumping loudly out of the speakers, to the extent that Cyrus' head was throbbing, but he didn't particularly care. Sheer exhilaration was coursing its way though his veins, pumping him up to the point where he felt unstoppable. He could do anything, he knew it. Okay, so maybe that punch had given him a bit of a sugar rush. And what about it? He was dancing, he was carefree, everything was right and as it should have been in the world. Except for one thing, which was not even worthy enough to think about. TJ Kippen was the last thing on his mind right now. Or was it first? He couldn't remember. He was buzzing right now, in a way that made him seem like he was drunk and not full of sugar. But, anyway. TJ. Why should Cyrus care about him? He didn't even know his name. Instead, he'll dance his problems away. Buffy twirled him around and he giggled, losing himself in the music completely. Amber started dancing with him, and for a second, Cyrus sensed a pair of eyes upon him, but brushed it off as paranoia.

Transfixed, TJ watched as Cyrus moved on the dance floor. Admittedly, the boy he'd fallen in love with wasn't exactly the best dancer, but he was nothing if not enthusiastic and adorable. To Tj, it looked like Cyrus was having the time of his life. He was best not disturbing that by approaching him. Not to mention, that Amber girl looked like a party girl. She didn't seem like Cyrus' type, per se, but what did he know about relaitonships? Perhaps Cyrus and Amber were together. Not that he cared, or anything. Certainly not. 

"TJ, have you got the punch already?"

Reluctantly, TJ moved his glance away from Cyrus and latched it on to Kira with an obedient nod of one who knew what he must to do in order to keep himself protected. 

"Yeah, sorry. I was a little distracted, is all. Got it."

Kira smiled at him approvingly, winding her arm around his shoulder with the confidence of a girl who knew what she wanted and got it every single time, without fail. TJ couldn't help but wish it was Cyrus with the arm draped around his shoulders, not Kira, but that couldn't be, so he settled for pretending to be straight instead and sauntered off with Kira for the second time that night, completely ignoring the guilt that was eating him up inside.

"Hey, Cyrus. My phone's dying. Please can you sprint upstairs and grab my charger?" 

"Of course. Your room is at the end, right?" 

"Yup, that's right. It should only take you a second to go there or back.2 

"Sure thing." 

Andi flung an arm around him clumsily and kissed his cheek. "You're the best, Cyrus Goodman." 

"Have you met yourself?" 

Andi shook her head. "You're unbelievable, Cy, I swear." 

"Thanks Andi, very cool. I'm going to go now." 

"I appreciate it, Cyrus!" 

Cyrus smiled at her and bounded upstairs, avoiding couples making out on the stairs, their bodies essentially conjoined as they draped themselves across each other. Ugh, love. Disgusting.

Fine, not disgusting so much as painful, but hey, that was life. It was natural. He'd get over it. Eventually. Possibly. 

Shaking his head, Cyrus walked over to Andi's bedroom and was about to push the door open when he heard hushed voices, each battling to be heard over the other.

"Seriously, I'm not having this argument with you tonight." 

"Come on, you know you want me." Then, complete and utter silence,. Cyrus peeked through the crack in the door. When he did so, tears sprung to his eyes, and the same nausea that had hit in waves returned once again. 

TJ and Kira were kissing. 

Overcome with jealousy, he moved away, planning to move away and act as though he'd never witnessed any of this. But, unfortunately, it was too late-he'd been discovered now. 

"Hello? Who's out there?"

"I swear to God." TJ's voice moved in closer to the door, although he still couldn't see who was there. His voice was surprisingly aggressive. "What did you see? What did you hear? Because if you heard literally everything we discussed earlier, I might have to-"

Not thinking, Cyrus shot in to the room and offered them an explanation and an apology, his voice no more than a squeak.

"I am so sorry! I didn't hear much, just about not having an argument with someone tonight. I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I really am sorry, I'm an idiot and I'll leave now, I promise." 

Kira narrowed her eyes on him, hands on hips. "What in the actual hell are you doing up here?"

Cyrus shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, trying not to maintain eye contact with TJ, who was staring at him with a horrified expression on his face, regretting his tone and manner earlier. He shouldn't have spoken to anyone like that, even if it was out of pure fear as it had been-let alone Cyrus. Guilt didn't even begin to describe how horrible he felt as a person in that moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that the two of you were up here, really I didn't. Andi asked me to go fetch her charger while she was playing host and dancing with everyone, and it's in here. I can always come back later to get it, that's f-" This broke TJ out of his funk.

"No, it's alright, take what you need. As long as you don't mention anything to anyone, that is. Are you sure you didn't hear anything else?" 

Cyrus gulped as he steeled himself to look at TJ's face. His expression was almost...regretful? No, that couldn't be right. If it was, he probably only regretted getting caught kissing Kira. He nodded. "Absolutely p-positive. I'll take the charger now and scram I mean it. If I could reach the drawers, I'll be in and out in a matter of seconds. I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry, it's a nerbous habit of mine, is all. Ha. I'll be out of your hair before you know it, anyway." 

TJ and Kira shared a look, which Cyrus struggled to comprehend. One of those couple's things, presumably.Subsequently, Kira turned her gaze on to Cyrus, her face unreadable. Wow, she must be amazing at poker, Cyrus thought to himself. Shaking his head to dispell his distracting thoughts, Cyrus moved forward. 

"Kira, let him through. He's already explained to us that he's getting Andi's charger for her, he's hardly doing anything harmful, is he?" 

Kira rolled her eyes, her arms folded across her chest in a defensive manner. "Fine, whatever. Providing that he won't snitch, of course." 

"Of course I won't, I wouldn't have any reason to do so and even if I did, I would never do that anyway. Not because I'm a good person or anything, because I'm not, I know I'm not, but because neither of you deserve that. Again, I'm really sorry. I'll pretend I didn't see anything. I hope the two of you are happy together." 

This seemed to satisfy Kira enough for her to budge. Cyrus rooted through the drawer as quickly as he physically could, shaking slightly as the sight of the guy he loved kissing someone who wasn't him-and a girl, at that-imprinted itself in his head, and replayed over and over again. His stomach heaved for the second time that evening as he gripped the cord of the charger.

"Hey, Cyrus?" 

Cyrus' head shot up. "Yeah?"

TJ placed a hand on his arm, sending a jolt of electricity through it. "We're, uh, still good, right?" 

Cyrus noted that TJ looked anxious, like he cared a lot about getting things right with him. All the same, something felt off to Cyrus. Not to mention, his aggressive tone earlier had been intimidating as hell, even if it wasn't intentionally directed towards him. So, he shrugged, ever the King of Casual.

"I don't know. You didn't seem so 'good' with me earlier, did you? Also, like I told you a month or two ago: you can be intimidating. I was right, of course. I'd be lying to both myself and to you if I told you I'm not a little freaked out by you, right now. You two are good for each other. Just remember not to do anything weird on anyone's bed, alright?" 

TJ stepped backwards, his arms up in a defensive stance. "Whoa, whoa, it's not like that at all. I don't even....no. Just no. And about the whole intimidating thing, I'm s-" 

"I don't want to hear what you have to say about with it. I don't care. Have fun, both of you." He looked at Kira and nodded, then turned to TJ, a sad smile carved onto his face. "See you around."

"Cyrus, no, I can explain, don't go-" 

He'd vanished before TJ could even finish his sentence. 

"Great, he's out of the way now that he isn't following you around like a bad smell. Which means more time for us. Where were we, before Goodman so rudely interrupted us?" 

Kira advanced towards TJ, a mistake on her part seeing as he was actually prepared for this now, deftly dodging her and pushing her away from him. 

"Stop! That was my first kiss; you took that experience away from me! You goddamn took it away from me." TJ was breathing heavily now, blinking away the tears that filled his eyes. "Do you have any idea what the hell you've done? I wanted my first kiss to be with someone else. Can you guess who that is, or do I have to spell it out for you? The guy who just came in the room and witnessed us kissing, I wanted him to be my first kiss. Look what's happened now! He hates me, you know. He probably freaking hates me and never wants to talk to me, ever again, because I said something out of fear and scared him off. Yes, that was my fault, yet you were the one who lead me into this situation. And don't start acting like the victim, you did something wrong. Admit it. I've messed up many times, but so have you." 

Kira blinked at him rapidly, reminiscent of a rabbit caught in headlights. "But, Teej. I was doing it for your own good. Don't you want to be straight? Don't you want to be normal?" 

"Wow. Now you're equating straight with normal, when it's not even the default setting for me. You wouldn't understand that. There is no default, we're all simply human beings. Do you know what?" 

"What?"

"I absolutely don't want to be straight. I want to be my authentic, gay self. If being straight is normal, I want to be a complete and utter weirdo. I'm gay, and I'm so sick of your crap that I'm not even afraid of anything you could potentially do or say. Screw my reputation. My personal identity means more to me than that ever could."

Kira shook her head. "I swear, it's like you've been brainwashed or something, Kippen. Is this really what you want?" 

"Of course it is." 

She stared at him for a second, as if he'd just spoken to her in Pig Latin. "No."

"Yes." TJ stood up. "I'm leaving."

"No, you can't do that. Or else I'll..." 

TJ laughed, the harsh sound echoing through the room like a false promise. "You'll do what? Blab my little secret and spread it around the school? I told you that I didn't care anymore, that I'm proud of being gay, and that my reputation isn't more important than that to me. Go ahead and do what you want, because frankly, I don't give one."

"Fine. You win this round, Kippen. Just know that sometimes you need to lose a battle to win the war." 

He nodded, smirking slightly. "I'm already well aware of that, believe me. I've lost enough battles to win this war. Goodbye, Kira Summers."

Smugly, TJ turned on his heel, leaving a shocked girl gawping behind him. Good. She deserved a taste of her own medicine, for once in her life. Still consuming him was the fear of being outed, but he was proud of who he was and nobody could change that. Sure, some of the members of the basketball team weren't so accepting about his people, but hey, it was what he would have to put up with for the rest of his existence. People like that were always deal with, in the end. There was the concern of what his new friends, Thomas and Alex (the ones Cyrus had seen him with) would think, along with what Jonah, Buffy and Cyrus would see things. Cyrus, God. TJ owed him an apology and an explanation, at the very least. Even then, it wasn't sufficient, but it had to do until he could make it up to Cyrus properly. 

Classic TJ. Anything good, he had to ruin it. Couldn't he go a second without messing things up? It didn't seem like it. Both Cyrus and Kira were potentially out of his life now, and he could be outed to the school some time in the near future. This party was shaping up to be pretty awesome. Head in his hands, TJ found himself despairing? 

How could he make things with Cyrus right again?

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"What took you so long?"

Cyrus handed Andi the charger, his palms slick with sweat. He wiped them on his dark jeans, hoping that nobody would notice. "Sorry, I had a lot of people to get past due to their impromptu make-out sessions." Everyone laughed at this observation. "And then I needed to make use of the bathroom, so yeah. That's why I took so long. I didn't mean to, sorry about that." 

Well, the latter part wasn't completely untrue, as it seemed to be. After his little escapade with TJ and Kira, Cyrus had thrown up in Andi's bathroom, but he was hardly about to reveal this to anyone in the friendship group, least of all Andi herself.

"Thanks for the favor, Cy." 

"No problem, any time, Andi." They smiled at each other and Cyrus headed over to dance with Buffy and Marty when he overheard some random strangers discussing TJ's love life. It was none of their business, Cyrus would have liked to point out, but nor was it his.

"He's dating Kira now." 

"Really? That's pretty cool." 

"They're like, meant for each other, you know?" 

"Oh, yeah. I totally see what you mean." 

At these words, the image Cyrus had attempted to push away repeatedly lodged itself firmly into his head again. At the time, the whole thing had felt so surreal, nut now that it was real, he was legitimately I'm tears. Over some straight boy, too. How pathetic was that? 

"Cyrus, is everything alright?" Buffy's hand was on his arm and her eyes flickered with concern. 

"Meh. I could be better, I suppose. What I am is better off without TJ Kippen." 

"Don't say that. You might still have a chance with him." 

"As if. He's straight. It doesn't matter, I'm over it and I'm over him." 

"The heart wants what it wants." 

Cyrus sighed. "Hearts are meant to be broken Buffy." 

She shot him her best sceptical look. "Not all hearts. You never know if you don't try. Just talk to him already." 

"I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"You know why not." 

Buffy shrugged, not even caring enough to argue with the stubborn boy any more.

"Fine. Suit yourself."

Turning away, Buffy grinned at Marty and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Hardly finding himself able to watch this display of romance, Cyrus moved tjfkugh the thick crowd. Andi and Amber were deep in conversation, Jonah was chatting to Bowie, Buddy and Marty were busy being Buffy and Marty, Bex was chatting to a bunch of teenage girls and TJ had broken his heart. Therefore, he was all alone.

This realisation, compounded with the fact that Kira and TJ were officially a couple and had kissed, filled his eyes up and he rushed up stairs as though his life depended on it, his vision blurred. 

After an eternity, Cyrus reached Andi's bathroom. When he did so, he was prepared to just burst in and stay in there for the rest of the night, or for as long as he possibly could, just like Michael Mell from Be More Chill. Tonight, he just couldn't face up to his problems. In the morning, he could try but for now this wasn't realistic for him. Or so he thought.

Instead, Cyrus opted to knock as it was much more polite and he didn't even know what could be going on in there. He leaned forward and moved his arm in the direction of the door, his fist barely touching the door when it swung open. Startle, Cyrus jumped back and apologised immediately, before seeing who had left the bathroom. 

It was none other than TJ Kippen himself.

"Cyrus! I, uh, didn't expect to see you here." 

"I'm sorry, I was just knocking and-" 

"It's fine, don't worry about it." 

"Oh, okay." 

That's when TJ faced him fully, and stated the obvious. 

"Cyrus, you're crying." 

He wiped his sleeve across his eyes furiously, shaking his head. "I'll be fine." 

"But-" 

"Honestly, I will be, TJ, I swear." 

The taller of the two shook his head, refusing to believe that Cyrus would be alright, given the state he was in. He placed his arms on Cyrus' shoulder. 

"Talk to me." 

"I can't!" Cyrus wept. "You're the last person I could talk to about this. No offense, or anything."

"None taken, but for the love of God please discuss this with me! I know that you clearly can, because it's obvious that you don't actually need to use the bathroom." 

Cyrus sighed and stared at the floor, weighing up his options as he did so. It seemed as though there were about three options left for him: he could wash his face, rush back downstairs to the party and pretend like nothing had happened, which ran the risk of losing TJ forever by blocking out his existence and not accepting his help. He could dash past TJ, lock the bathroom door, sit with his knees hunched up in Andi's bath and cry himself into oblivion, all while humming Be More Chill's 'Michael In the Bathroom' to himself.

This, he knew, would be entirely detrimental to his mental health; that much was common sense. It hardly took having parents who were shrinks and intelligence to figure that one out. Lastly, he could follow TJ somewhere so that he could discuss his feelings with him. None of them sounded particularly appealing to him at the time being.

And to think, all of this was because he couldn't control his jealousy. He really needed to work on his self control.

"Cyrus?" TJ prompted, his electric green eyes never once leaving Cyrus' chocolate brown ones.

The sight of TJ being so concerned about him, caring about him so much no matter what Cyrus said or regardless of the way Cyrus treated him, is that caused the dam to burst.

"Everything's gone wrong, TJ, okay, not everything because I know I'm a lucky guy and all, really I am, but my friends didn't even notice me and that happens a lot but I'm only recognizing it now which makes me an idiot for letting them ignore me due to Andi's drama and problems. I don't blame them, like they can hang out with who they want, that's fine, but I'm always on the outside looking in, especially seeing as I'm so different to them all. Then, I came across you kissing Kira, which is totally none of my business, and I felt so mortified, and you were intimidating. Tonight's whole vibe is off, you know what I mean? I'm a colossal loser, I don't belong at parties, and, and I, oh, I don't know, I'm..." 

Just as rapidly as he had started, Cyrus tapered off in the middle of the conversation and began to cry again, thus causing TJ to move forward and pull him into a hug. 

"I didn't know you were dealing with that. I know that everybody's got something they gotta deal with, but still. If I'd known-and all that, on top of dealing with your anxiety? You're one of the toughest guys I know." 

"Tough?" Cyrus sniveled. "I'm literally crying into your shoulder right now." 

"Well, as someone very wise once told me, crying isn't a sign that you're weak. It's a sign that you've been strong for too long." 

Cyrus pulled away from TJ with a smile. "Thanks, TJ. You genuinely have no idea how much y-that means to me. Being overwhelmed can happen to the best of us, I get that, but I need to have more self control. And I'm not wise." 

"That's okay. You can work on your self control, and believe me when I say that you are, without a trace of a doubt, the wisest person I know, Cyrus Goodman. I'm not even saying that to cheer you up, either. Despite the fact that I would love you to cheer up, obviously." TJ smiled sheepishly.

Temporarily paralysed, Cyrus could do nothing but stare at his crush as he took in his words. Had TJ really called him the wisest person he'd ever met? Was this real?

"Are you sure you mean that?" 

"Absolutely certain."

Cyrus didn't know what answer he was anticipating, but it wasn't that. 

"Oh, um. Thanks." 

"No problem. I can sense there's more you want to tell me. Why don't we head outside, get some fresh air?"

Cyrus' eyes danced with amusement. "Perceptive, aren't we?" 

"I try my best." TJ grinned. "There's that smile again. I knew I would see it again."

"Okay, you've wooed me over." Cyrus joked. "If you say so, Mr Captain of the Basketball Team Kippen."

TJ raised his eyebrows at the nickname, pushing down thoughts that perhaps his crush was actually, knowingly flirting with him. "That has the same energy as Scary Basketball Guy. The nickname I never liked." 

"Did I put my foot in it again? I did, didn't I? I am so-" 

"Cy, chill out. I was just pointing out that I didn't like my old nickname. I liked all the others. Not-so-scary Basketball Guy. Teej. They were nice. I just don't like being defined by bring in charge of the Basketball Team, as I have for such a long time." 

"Fair enough. Labels are for containers, or clothes. Not people." 

TJ laughed. It was truly a beautiful sound. "Sounds about right to me. So, are we going downstairs or what?" 

"Or what?" 

"Smart aleck." 

"Walking Dictionary."

"Ha. I'm actually not too bad at English, you know." TJ remarked as he led Cyrus through the throng of people gathering on Andi's landing with his hand resting lightly on the small of the boy's back for a few seconds; tonight, he was going for brutal honesty, including revealing his feelings for Cyrus. Funnily enough, he'd made this decision when he was in the bathroom, just before he'd bumped into Cyrus. If he was going to announce that he was proud of being his authentic, gay self to Kira, the least he could do was tell Cyrus the way he felt about them, regardless of the consequences. At the end of the day, it probably wouldn't ruin their friendship because this was Cyrus Goodman, the most understanding person ever. It would be fine. 

He'd have to hope so, anyway.

"I believe that. You're very smart, smarter than you'd give yourself credit for."

TJ found himself beaming again. "Thanks." 

As they made their way through the crowd, TJ got multiple waves and nods from across the room, as well as people smiling at him and a few even beckoning him over. 

"Hey, Cyrus!" Buffy yelled, beginning to approach the pair. 

"We'll talk later, Buffy." Cyrus said, a small smile spreading across his face. TJ manoeuvred him forward even further and they both sat down on a bench. In front of the bench was a fire, and TJ couldn't resist noting to himself mentally how romantic that was.

"So," Cyrus began, a little awkwardly. 

"So." 

"You really wanna hear about my plethora of issues?" 

"Plethora, nice one." This earned TJ a playful nudge from a twinkly eyed Cyrus.

"Oi! Quit fooling around already!" 

"That's a great impression of Mr Andrews." 

"I tried." 

"It applies here, though. I wouldn't have said it, otherwise." 

"Well, yeah. Duh. I'm not stupid." 

"No, you're far from stupid." 

"Ha. Exactly." 

"For real, though? We've gotten way off topic. I was wondering whether or not you really wanted to hear about all my issues." 

TJ shot him a meaningful look, although his gaze remained as soft as ever. As subtly as he could, he shifted his body towards Cyrus'. 

"Would I have brought you all the way out here if I didn't care about your issues?" 

"Um. No?"

"Bingo! I care about you so much. Never forget that." 

"Oh, okay. Great. Like I was telling you earlier, everything hasn't gone to plan. These days, I think to myself that hardly anything has." 

"And what makes you say that, exactly?" 

"I don't know what to tell you, apart from reiterating what I mentioned earlier about my friends lowkey abandoning me. At home, my parents are too busy for me. In a cruel twist of irony, I feel like I can never talk to my parents about my issues. For that reason, as in. Oh, and the whole incident with you and Kira had me feeling some...mixed emotions."

"Alright...have you spoken to your friends about them abandoning you?"

Cyrus shrugged. "I've never complained to anybody about feeling left out in the past. Why should I do so now? What's the point?" 

"The point is the power of communication. It will help you, I can guarantee you this. I'm sure they'd understand." 

"Maybe." 

"Regarding the family situation, I'm sorry that is happening to you. You don't deserve that. That applies to everything you're going through at the moment, by the way." 

"Cheers." 

"It's cool. I'm always there for you whenever you need me; you should know that by now, Underdog." 

Underdog. The nickname sent Cyrus' heart racing. He tried his best not to let this show on his face, however. 

"Ditto." King of Casual. Nailing it.

"Hopefully, your family will be able to take some time out for you at some point soon. If they don't do so of their own accord, encourage them to. This enables you to not only talk through your current issues with them, but also spend some quality family time together bonding." 

"Huh. That's a great idea." 

"Yeah, I know it is. Because I came up with it." 

"Somebody's getting too big for their boots!" 

"Who, me? Never!" 

Cyrus shook his head. "You're such a clown." 

"At least you're laughing now, as opposed to crying." 

"Indeed."

They shared a warm look where they both smiled at each other softly, their faces glowing in the light of the fire in front of them.

"Alright, now onto the last thing. Kira came onto me. To surprise me, I think. She wants us to be a thing, I reckon, but we're not. For the record, I only snapped at you because I didn't know who was there, for one and I was scared something....private About me had been revealed to a stranger. But you're no stranger to me, Cyrus Goodman." 

"I know that. But do you really mean to tell me you're not dating her?" 

"Yeah, I swear. And I'm sorry for being so intimidating towards you. It was bang out of order." 

"It wasn't your most incredible moment, I've got to admit. Still, I forgive you because I'm aware that deep down inside, sometimes there's a nice person on the inside trying to get out." 

TJ nodded. "Wise words, Goodman." 

"Why, thankyou." 

"No, thanks for forgiving me. I don't deserve it."

"You do." 

"No, I don't." 

"Yes, you do." 

TJ sighed dramatically. " Fine. If you insist." 

"I do." 

"Here comes that stubborn streak again." 

"What can I say? I reckon it's just a part of my human nature." 

"I suppose so, like with my sarcastic nature. Again, we're getting wildly off topic here." 

"Oops." 

"Oops indeed. Look, regarding the rest of the situation with Kira and I, is there something deeper there, by any chance?" 

"What are you insinuating, TJ?" 

TJ moved closer to Cyrus, his heart rate increasing at an insane rate. "Is there anything you wanna tell me?" 

Cyrus' breath caught in his throat and be blinked rapidly, his current look not dissimilar to that of someone thrown way off guard. TJ wondered what he was thinking in that particular moment.

Should I tell him? Cyrus pondered. If he did, what was the worst that could happen? TJ would most likely still want to be his friend after everything they'd gone through together tonight, right? Probably, he wouldn't be too bothered, and they continue their friendship; seeing as rejection was looking to be on the cards for him. TJ Kippen was as straight as a ruler, after all. 

Wasn't he?

Oh, screw it, some tiny and reckless part of Cyrus told him. You only live once, so why live your life as a lie? Still, he logically he knew that admitting his feelings towards TJ to the boy could potentially be ruinous for their friendship, despite the fact that he would possibly be supportive of him. It could make things awkward (assuming it didn't break them up). In life, though; you had to live on the edge a little by taking a dive at things and making the most of an opportunity. What time was better than the present, eh? It was now or never. He had to do it Cyrus boldly decided. Several seconds later, he finally did.

"Yeah. I was feeling jealous of you when you kissed Kira." 

TJ frowned slightly, struggling to comprehend the information right under his nose. Oblivious, as ever. "Wait, you like Kira?" 

Cyrus took a deep breath and snook his head, perspiring like mad at this point. "Try again." 

"You like me?" 

"Yes." 

"Wait. As more than a friend?" 

"Yes, TJ. I like you in a romantic way and that's why I was so torn up inside." 

"Is this some sort of joke?" TJ demanded, feeling conned. There was no way that Cyrus could possibly return his feelings. 

"Why would it be a joke?" Cyrus sounded hurt.

"I..." TJ slumped down where he was sat. "I don't know, to be perfectly honest with you." 

Silence. "What do you think?" 

"Huh?" TJ was still in a daydream-all of this felt so surreal to him right now. Cyrus Goodman actually liked him back. He had to pinch himself to check whether he was dreaming or not. He'd hastily come to the conclusion that he was not. Unsurprisingly, TJ still couldn't quite bring himself to believe this fact. 

"I said, what do you think? You know, about me having feelings for you. I can always leave, if you want. I understand. You're straight, you don't feel the same way, you just want to be friends. I came into this expecting that, really." Cyrus tried to stand up, but TJ stopped him in an instant. 

"Wait, no! Don't go, Cyrus. I'm having a hard time processing this, that's all. Please stay." 

"Why should I? To let you humiliate me with the knowledge that you could never like me back in a million years?" 

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did Cyrus really think that? How was that possible? 

"No! Nothing like that." TJ promptly pulled Cyrus back onto the bench, his touch more gentle than you'd expect off the captain of the basketball team. "I like you too, Cyrus." 

"You're kidding me." 

"No, really. I'm not. Why else do you think I've been flirting with you all night." 

Cyrus looked as perplexed as TJ felt inside. "But what about Kira?"

"What about her?" 

"Aren't you dating her?" 

TJ shook his head vehemently, pulling a disgusted face. "We're not dating. The person I want to date is sat next to me, on this bench in front of a fire."

Cyrus blushed and stared down at that, TJ's words evidently still sinking in. 

"You really mean that?" 

"I do." 

Once again, their eyes met, turquoise green against dark brown. Now, those were eyes you could lost in, TJ decided (as stereotypical as that was). Only those two boys mattered in that moment. 

"TJ Kippen," Cyrus asked with a huge, goofy grin plastered all over his face. "Will you go out with me?" 

"Are you kidding me? Seriously? I'd love to!" TJ exclaimed excitedly, squeezing Cyrus' hand lovingly. "Now, shall we get back in before we freeze to death?" 

Laughing, Cyrus nodded. "I would love that, actually." 

Smiling at each other with blinding radiance, the two teenager boys stepped inside together hand in hand, the happiest either of them had ever been and officially boyfriends.

And to think, when people asked how they got together, they could pin it down on tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as ever for taking your time reading this, and for your endless love and support! I seriously appreciate it! 
> 
> Sorry for the rushed ending, by the way. Don't forget to comment below if you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Have an awesome day, I love you all! 
> 
> L x


End file.
